


Merry Christmas... And Happy Birthday

by karilola033



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe, Birthday, Christmas, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Isabel and Eren are Related, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Older Mikasa Ackerman, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karilola033/pseuds/karilola033
Summary: "– Panie Ackermann?– No? – spojrzał na niego, dopinając guziki ciemnego płaszcza.– Nie będzie panu zimno? – spytał cicho.Brwi bruneta uniosły się ku górze. Isabel zawsze go o to pytała, po czym wciskała mu na głowę czerwoną czapkę i owijała go po sam nos ciepłym szalikiem. Czyżby dzieciak miał podobne zamiary? Przypominał ją pod tak wieloma względami, że czasem czarnowłosy miał ochotę usiąść obok niego i, jakby nigdy nic, przeprowadzić sobie z nim długą rozmowę o niczym, jak to robił razem z jego siostrą.– Jakoś przeżyję. – mruknął.– Rozchoruje się pan. – szatyn nie odpuszczał.– Od przeziębienia się nie umiera.– Ale od zapalenia płuc już tak. – dziewiętnastolatek podszedł bliżej i niepewnie okrył jego wiecznie lodowate dłonie czarnymi rękawiczkami, a bladą szyję owinął szarym szalikiem."*Zaczęło się od jednego, przeciągłego spojrzenia w niewielkiej kawiarni w centrum miasta; od wiecznie obojętnych kobaltowych tęczówek, które napotkały te radosne szmaragdowozielone. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego, co wydarzyło się potem. Dwie kompletnie różne osoby, mające jednak o wiele więcej wspólnego, niż mogłoby się wydawać.
Relationships: Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 7





	Merry Christmas... And Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to pierwsza praca, z której mogę powiedzieć, że jestem prawdziwie dumna, a także pierwszy Riren, którego napisałam.
> 
> Ten one shot powstawał kilka miesięcy. Od momentu, w którym wpadł mi do głowy pomysł na niego, a także jego tytuł, aż do 25 grudnia 2018 roku. Dość niedawno zabrałam się za porządną korektę; zmieniłam też kilka rzeczy niezbyt istotnych dla samej fabuły.
> 
> Znajduje się on także na moim Wattpadzie w książce z one shotami z anime.
> 
> Liczę, iż przypadnie wam do gustu.
> 
> To chyba tyle.
> 
> Widzimy się w moich innych pracach zarówno na Wattpadzie, jak i na Archive of Our Own.
> 
> ~Riri ♡

Świeża warstwa śniegu skrzypiała pod jego stopami, kiedy stawiał kolejne kroki, nie mając konkretnego celu. Wydychane przez niego powietrze zamieniało się w parę, natomiast nos i policzki były lekko zaczerwienione, co powodowała ujemna temperatura. On jedynie wcisnął mocniej ręce w kieszenie i spuścił głowę, obserwując swoje ciepłe buty. Zaczynał żałować, iż nie zabrał ze sobą czapki oraz rękawiczek i przeczuwał, że przyniesie to niezbyt przyjemne skutki. Boże Narodzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, ale jego to nie cieszyło, a wręcz przeciwnie – irytowało. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie znosił świąt z tylko jemu znanych powodów, których za nic w świecie nie chciał nikomu wyjawiać, tak więc niemal nikt z grona jego znajomych nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Gdy podniósł wzrok, dojrzał przez szybę wnętrze znanego mu lokalu. Bez zastanowienia chwycił klamkę i wszedł do środka, a po całej kawiarence rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwoneczków.

– Leviiiiii! – przywitał go znajomy, irytujący i z pewnością należący do kobiety głos.

– Hanji... – mruknął pod nosem.

– Miło cię widzieć! – czterooka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – To co zwykle? – spytała z notesikiem w ręce, kiedy ten już usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu.

– Mhm.

– Chcesz do tego jakieś ciastko? Może truskawkowe?

– Mhm.

– A co ty dzisiaj taki małomówny? Co się z tobą dzieje?

Ale on jej już nie słuchał. Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonków, a wtedy jego kobaltowe tęczówki napotkały zieleń. Piękną, szmaragdową zieleń. Następnie zwrócił uwagę na luźne czekoladowe kosmyki, które luźno opadały na czoło i rumiane policzki obsypane nielicznymi piegami. Chłopak mógł mieć na oko dziewiętnaście lat. Obaj mierzyli się spojrzeniami przez kilka dłużących się minut, aż wreszcie nastolatek zajął miejsce niedaleko Ackermanna, siadając do niego tyłem, przez co kontakt wzrokowy urwał się.

– Tch.

– Proszę. – szatynka postawiła mu przed nosem talerzyk z kawałkiem ciasta truskawkowego i filiżankę jego ulubionej herbaty.

– Dzięki. – mruknął, łapiąc za widelczyk, choć nadal nie spuszczał wzroku z pleców zielonookiego chłopaka.

Szatyn doskonale czuł na sobie przenikliwy wzrok, według niego, pięknych tęczówek Levi'a w kolorze nocnego nieba, przez co, mimo że dopiero znalazł się wewnątrz, było mu dość ciepło, a wręcz gorąco, czego nie potrafił w żaden sposób wyjaśnić. Z czystej ciekawości odwrócił się; mężczyzna faktycznie intensywnie mu się przypatrywał, a gdy ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały, chłopak poczuł, iż jego nogi miękną pod wpływem wzroku bruneta. Żaden z nich nie kwapił się, aby podejść, zagadać czy chociażby minimalnie wysilić się na jakiś konkretniejszy gest, tak więc jedynie patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. Nie była to jednak tylko i wyłącznie nic nie znacząca wymiana spojrzeń; to znaczyło o wiele więcej. Przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

❄

Powrót do domu chłodnym wieczorem zdecydowanie nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń w życiu mężczyzny. Kiedy opuszczał kawiarnię, miał nadzieję, iż gówniarz, który tak bardzo zainteresował go swoją osobą, jednak się do niego odezwie, da znak... Najwyraźniej bardzo się pomylił. Następnego dnia w pracy funkcjonował jak zwykle, usiłując ignorować radosne twarze ludzi, którzy tryskali optymizmem na samą myśl o Świętach Bożego Narodzenia, chociaż wychodziło mu to nad wyraz opornie. I do tego dzisiaj miał niańczyć kolejnego pożal się Boże stażystę. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego to właśnie na niego spadają wszystkie tego typu sprawy. Nie może zająć się tym na przykład wiecznie wkurzająco optymistyczna Petra?

– Tch. – upił kolejny łyk czarnej herbaty, usiłując zająć myśli czymś innym.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go niezmiernie w tej chwili irytujące pukanie do drzwi gabinetu i, zanim zdążył jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, do pomieszczenia wkroczył jego przełożony – Erwin Smith, na co czarnowłosy jedynie westchnął cierpiętniczo i podniósł wzrok na blondyna, który stał do niego tyłem.

– Tak więc ja cię tutaj już zostawię. – Ackermann zmarszczył brwi. – Levi. – mężczyzna zwrócił się w jego stronę. – Pokaż mu, co i jak.

– Jasne... – mruknął, podnosząc tyłek z krzesła.

Gdy pracodawca kobaltowookiego wyszedł, ten momentalnie zamarł i wpatrywał się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy w twarz chłopaka o zniewalającym, szmaragdowym spojrzeniu i czekoladowych włosach, który przykuł jego uwagę poprzedniego dnia w kawiarni. Obaj otrząsnęli się z szoku i niemal w tym samym czasie wyciągnęli ku sobie dłonie.

– Levi Ackermann.

– Eren Yeager.

❄

Kiedy wreszcie opuścił firmę, było już ciemno. Gdyby nie latarnie oświetlające ulice, ledwo byłoby widać cokolwiek, gdyż księżyc ukrył się za chmurami i ani mu się śniło, aby dodać nocnemu niebu chociaż odrobinę blasku. Trzydziestoletni Levi kierował się właśnie w stronę służbowego auta, gdy wtem dostrzegł w ciemnościach ledwo widoczną sylwetkę. Po chwili wahania postanowił sprawdzić, komu aż tak bardzo padło na mózg, że siedzi sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic na ławce przy parkingu o godzinie dziewiątej wieczorem. Podszedł bliżej i, ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, iż był to nowy nabytek firmy, który musiał niańczyć niemal przez cały dzień, co wbrew pozorom nie było aż takie złe, jak na początku mu się wydawało. Zmarszczył brwi. Co ten gówniarz tu robił? Przeszło mu przez myśl, aby dyskretnie się wycofać, lecz jego plan trafił szlag, ponieważ szatyn odwrócił się. Brunet na widok twarzy Erena uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, gdyż nastolatek miał lekko zaczerwienione oczy, a po jego policzku spływała właśnie pojedyncza łezka, którą natychmiastowo otarł i podniósł się.

– Pan Ackermann? C-co pan tutaj...

– Tch. To raczej ja powinienem cię o to zapytać, dzieciaku. – prychnął, tym samym przerywając wypowiedź młodszego, który, tak nawiasem mówiąc, był od niego wyższy.

– Ja? – przełknął ślinę. – Ja tylko... Um... A tak właściwie to dlaczego ja mam się panu tłumaczyć?

– Racja. Nie jestem twoim ojcem, ani nikim takim, żeby mnie to interesowało, ale to chyba najwyższa pora na powrót do domu, co? – powolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę czarnego jak smoła samochodu, niedaleko okupowanej przez Yeagera ławki, w międzyczasie wyjmując kluczyki.

Zielonooki śledził każdy ruch starszego, który zdawał się kompletnie go w tym momencie ignorować. Przypomniało mu się ich, w pewnym sensie, spotkanie w kawiarni. Spojrzenie, którym czarnowłosy go wtedy obdarzył, sprawiło, że jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Dlaczego więc teraz zdawał się być kompletnie niewzruszony? Nawet sam kobaltowooki się nad tym zastanawiał.

– Dobrej nocy. – szepnął cicho Eren z nadzieją, iż Levi tego nie usłyszy, bądź puści mimo uszu, kiedy ten otworzył drzwi pojazdu.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę, przechylając głowę w bok. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś takiego z ust tego gówniarza. Zdawało mu się, iż ten dzieciak raczej za nim nie przepadał lub, w innym wypadku – wręcz go nie znosił. Czyżby tutaj także się pomylił?

– Tch. – otrząsnął się, kręcąc głową – Ta, dobranoc. – wsiadł do auta, zamykając z trzaskiem drzwi i opierając głowę na kierownicy.

Dlaczego poczuł takie dziwne ciepło na sercu, słysząc te dwa, niby nic nie znaczące słowa?

„Co ten gnojek ze mną robi?", spytał sam siebie w myślach.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, żeby ostatni raz spojrzeć na twarz Yeagera, jego już nie było. Wzruszył ramionami, włożył kluczyk do stacyjki i odpalił silnik, by następnie wyjechać z parkingu i ruszyć w stronę domu.

❄

Z błogiego i spokojnego snu wyrwał go, w tej chwili niezmiernie irytujący, dzwonek telefonu. Niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Jak się spodziewał, jedyną na tyle głupią osobą, która mogłaby budzić go o dziewiątej rano w sobotę, była oczywiście Hanji Zoe. Miał ogromną ochotę rzucić urządzeniem o ścianę, ale jednak powstrzymał się i, dosyć opornie, wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

– Czego chcesz? – burknął zaspanym głosem.

– Nie zgadniesz, co się stało! – pisnęła tak nagle, że aż Levi musiał odsunąć smartfon od ucha na bezpieczną odległość.

– Zwolnili cię?

– Nie.

– Potrąciłaś kogoś?

– Nie. – mężczyzna odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że szatynka w tym momencie szczerzy się jak głupia.

„Chwila, przecież ona jest głupia", parsknął.

– Sprzedałaś komuś ciasto z trutką na szczury?

– Znowu pudło!

– Znalazłaś jakiegoś gówniarza na ulicy i zatargałaś go do domu?

Przez dłuższą chwilę po drugiej stronie słuchawki panowała cisza. Ackermann już miał się rozłączać, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos czyichś kroków. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czyich dokładnie, ale był pewien, że nie była to czterooka.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – odezwała się w końcu.

– Jesteś głupia czy głupia? Zgadywałem. Ale chwila... Przygarnęłaś jakiegoś gnojka z ulicy?

– Nie jakiegoś tam gnojka, tylko studenta! I to nie byle jakiego! Powiedział mi, że wyrzucili go z domu, nie ma pieniędzy na akademik i jeszcze odbywa staż w twojej firmie! Co za zbieg okoliczności!

Na początku odnosił wrażenie, że kobieta sobie z niego najnormalniej w świecie żartowała, jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdził, iż to bez sensu. Bo dlaczego miałaby to robić?

– Jesteś głupia, Hanji.

– Nie oceniaj mnie! – oburzyła się. – Dlaczego miałabym zostawić go na pastwę losu?

– Jak się nazywa?

– Ma na imię Eren.

– A nazwisko?

– ...Nie pytałam.

– Jesteś głupia. – starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że go to ruszyło.

– Znasz go, Levi?

Stojący przy uchylonych drzwiach do pokoju obok szatyn zachłysnął się powietrzem, słysząc imię znajomego kobiety, która była tak dobra i odstąpiła mu jedną ze swoich sypialni.

– Może. – spojrzał w okno. – Czekaj na mnie, zaraz tam będę.

❄

– Obudziłeś się już? – Hanji zajrzała do pokoju, w którym słyszała ciche kroki dziewiętnastolatka.

– Taaak... Naprawdę bardzo pani dziękuję. Nie musiała pani...

– Oczywiście, że musiałam! Nie mogłam przecież przejść obojętnie obok kogoś, kto wyraźnie potrzebował pomocy. – założyła ręce na piersi. – Mój znajomy wpadnie na śniadanie. Jesteś głodny?

Chłopak pokiwał głową. Od wczorajszej wymiany zdań z Zoe czuł się przy niej odrobinę pewniej. Jednak mimo wszystko zdawało mu się, iż jest dla niej w pewnym stopniu ciężarem.

– Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego, Eren? – dopytała, wyjmując z szafki w kuchni talerze.

– Może być cokolwiek. Nie będę wybrzydzał. – uniósł kącik ust.

– Zjesz naleśniki?

– Chętnie.

– Z bitą śmietaną czy z dżemem?

– A jakie pani lubi?

Czterooka pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, stawiając miskę na blacie i spojrzała na szatyna.

– Mówiłam, że masz do mnie mówić Hanji! Nie jestem _a_ _ż_ _tak_ stara! – zaśmiała się. – Kocham naleśniki z dżemem.

– A więc z dżemem. – wysilił się na uśmiech.

– Naleśniki z dżemem raz! – wbiła jajko do miski, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Tymczasem Ackermann wzdrygnął się, gdy ciepła kołdra zsunęła się z niego, a jego bose stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi. Kichnął.

– Tch. – pociągnął nosem i wstał, po czym ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę łazienki. – Że też akurat teraz... – wymamrotał.

Levi nienawidził być chory. Czuł się wtedy cholernie słaby. Niestety, los lubił płatać mu figle. A zwłaszcza zimą. Po porannej toalecie ubrał się, złapał za torbę i leżące na stole klucze, by następnie opuścić miejsce zamieszkania. Zjechał windą do garażu, wsiadł do czarnego auta i ruszył dobrze znaną mu trasą prosto do mieszkania, jak to on ją nazwał, „tej walniętej kretynki w okularach".

❄

Gdy tylko Hanji postawiła talerz pełen naleśników na stole, do jej uszu dotarł dzwonek do drzwi. Prawie się przy tym wywalając, ruszyła, żeby otworzyć, a po chwili stał przed nią sporo niższy brunet.

– Leviiiii! – pisnęła.

– Nie drzyj się, okularnico. Jakbyś nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, to masz sąsiadów, którzy mogą jeszcze spać. – kichnął.

– A cóż to? Czyżbyś się przeziębił? – przechyliła głowę Zoe. – Mówiłam, żebyś nosił rękawiczki!

– Nie jesteś moją matką, Hanji.

– Uh. Jesteś wredny! – burknęła. – Dobra, wchodź. Akurat zrobiłam naleśniki.

– Tch. – przekroczył próg mieszkania, zdjął kurtkę oraz buty, po czym usadowił się przy stole.

Kilka chwil później szatynka postawiła mu przed nosem kubek herbaty. Zmarszczył brwi.

– No co? – założyła ręce na piersi.

– Nic. – upił łyk napoju, czując, jak po całym jego ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło. – Dzięki czy coś.

– Nie ma za co. – wyszczerzyła się. – Eren! Naleśniki gotowe!

W momencie, w którym drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, Levi spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Tak, jak dwa dni wcześniej w kawiarni. Tym razem jednak nastolatek szybko odwrócił wzrok, podszedł i również zajął miejsce przy stole.

– Naprawdę dziękuję za to, co pa... – urwał, widząc spojrzenie, jakim obdarowała go kobieta. – Czuję się dziwnie, nazywając panią Hanji.

– Tak bardzo chcesz czuć się młodsza o te dziesięć lat, okularnico? – mężczyzna parsknął, lecz kąciki jego ust nie uniosły się ku górze.

– Siedź cicho, bucu. – wystawiła język w jego stronę, po czym spojrzała na Yeagera. – Nie będę cię zmuszać... Ale naprawdę czuję się dużo starsza niż jestem, kiedy mówisz do mnie per „pani".

– Nie uciszaj mnie. Tch. – upił kolejny łyk herbaty. – A poza tym, skoro dzieciak mówi do ciebie per „pani", to możesz być pewna, że wie, co to są dobre maniery.

Chłopak, słysząc to, spuścił głowę zarumieniony, co nie umknęło uwadze bruneta, który kichnął po raz kolejny.

– Na zdrowie... – bąknął cicho dziewiętnastolatek.

– Ta, dzięki. – pociągnął nosem.

– Chcesz chusteczkę, Leviś?

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, kretynko. – postawił kubek na stole.

– Mhm. – mruknęła. – A teraz bierzmy się za jedzenie, bo te naleśniki za moment całkowicie wystygną!

– Nie jestem głodny. – Ackermann położył obie ręce na drewnianej powierzchni mebla, łapiąc w nie naczynie z gorącym napojem.

– A jadłeś coś chociaż? – usiadła naprzeciw niego. – Po co ja pytam...? Przecież wiem, że nie. – prychnęła. – Zjedz cokolwiek, bo się kiedyś zagłodzisz, bucu.

– Pani Hanji ma rację... – odezwał się cicho Eren. – Powinien pan coś zjeść. – spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Tch. – spojrzał w bok, jednak nałożył sobie naleśnika na talerz, posmarował go dżemem i zaczął powoli przeżuwać, natomiast szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

❄

– No więc? – Levi odsunął od siebie pusty talerz. – Co robiłeś na ulicy, gówniarzu?

– Ja... – zaczął. – Ojciec wyrzucił mnie z domu. Po śmierci mamy popadł w alkoholizm. Czasami koledzy przywlekali go pod drzwi tak naprutego, że ledwo stał na nogach. Moja starsza siostra wyprowadziła się stamtąd trzy lata temu, bo nie mogła tego znieść. Wynająłem kawalerkę. Miałem jakieś swoje oszczędności, ale... Nie starczyło mi to na długo. I tyle. Nie ma tu dużo do opowiadania. – spuścił wzrok.

– A co z tą siostrą?

– Nie mam z nią kontaktu od paru miesięcy.

Czarnowłosy zastanowił się. Nastolatek przypominał mu kogoś. Osobę, która przeżyła coś podobnego, kiedy jeszcze studiował. Wyrzucona z domu, zdana tylko na siebie... Spojrzał na Hanji. W jej oczach dostrzegł chęć pomocy temu dzieciakowi.

– Kiedy wraca Moblit? – spytał po dłuższej ciszy.

– Za tydzień. – odrzekła cicho kobieta.

– I co potem?

– Ja... Nie wiem. Muszę coś wymyślić...

Eren podniósł głowę i spojrzał najpierw na Zoe, następnie na Levi'a, nie rozumiejąc.

– Hanji nie mieszka tu sama. – westchnął brunet, natomiast szatynka uniosła dłoń, a w oczy chłopaka rzucił się pierścionek. – Jej narzeczony Moblit jest teraz na wyjeździe służbowym.

– Och... Jeśli... Jeśli to problem, to ja mogę...

– Nie! Nie o to chodzi! – przerwała mu. – Po prostu... – spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na bruneta.

– Tch. Nie gap się tak na mnie. Naważyłaś sobie piwa, to sama je teraz wypij, okularnico.

– Jesteś bucem, Levi.

– Wiem. Mówisz mi to za każdym razem, kiedy się widzimy, Hanji. – westchnął. – Niech ci będzie.

– Mimo tego, że jesteś bucem, to masz dobre serce. – uśmiechnęła się.

– Tch. – prychnął i spojrzał na nastolatka. – Wygląda na to, że od przyszłego tygodnia będziesz na mnie skazany, gnojku.

Szatyn zarumieniony spuścił głowę i delikatnie się uśmiechnął, a trzydziestolatek poczuł, że to może być początek czegoś kompletnie nowego.

❄

Levi nacisnął klamkę od nieużywanego pomieszczenia w swoim mieszkaniu, otwierając tym samym drzwi.

– N-naprawdę nie musiał pan...

– Ale mogłem. Czuj się jak u siebie, tylko w granicach rozsądku. – i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

Postawił na blacie dwa kubki, po czym zagotował wodę i zalał je wrzątkiem. Chwilę później ponownie zajrzał do pokoju.

– Ile słodzisz?

– Dwie. – odparł cicho Eren.

– Dobra. W kuchni masz herbatę, jak chcesz. – wyszedł, wsypał do jednego z kubków dwie łyżeczki cukru, następnie zabrał przygotowany dla siebie napój i zniknął za drzwiami do gabinetu.

– Dziękuję... – szepnął, czego tamten nie mógł już usłyszeć, zabrał z kuchni gorącą herbatę, usiadł na fotelu w salonie i spojrzał na krajobraz miasta za oknem.

Jakiś czas po wypiciu zawartości kubka, który odstawił na stolik, usnął. Ackermann, po opuszczeniu gabinetu późnym wieczorem, znalazł nastolatka śpiącego w najlepsze na fotelu. Kosmyki czekoladowych włosów opadały mu uroczo na czoło, co sprawiło, że serce bruneta zabiło trochę szybciej. Potrząsnął głową i wyjął z szafy w przedpokoju jakiś koc, okrywając nim chłopaka, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł spać. Jakież było zdziwienie Yeagera, gdy obudził się rano okryty ciepłym kocem, a na stoliku naprzeciw niego stał talerz z parującymi jeszcze jajkami na bekonie.

– Wygodnie ci było na tym fotelu? – usłyszał za sobą głos trzydziestolatka.

– Sam nie wiem... – odwrócił się i dostrzegł Levi'a, popijającego czarną herbatę, który mu się przyglądał. – Dziękuję. Za ten koc. I śniadanie.

– Ta, nie ma za co. – odstawił kubek i wrócił do jedzenia.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, również zabierając się za ciepły posiłek, a kiedy skończył, to podniósł się i zmył po sobie talerz, aby następnie usiąść przy stole naprzeciw mężczyzny.

– Dlaczego mi pan pomógł?

Brunet spojrzał na niego i westchnął cicho pod nosem.

– Głównie przez tą kretynkę Hanji. Może jeszcze nie zesztywniałem do reszty. Ale... – zastanowił się. – Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo kiedyś znałem.

– Kiedyś? A co się sta... – ugryzł się w język. – Nieważne. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem być wścibski.

Czarnowłosy machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– To stare dzieje. Kiedy jeszcze studiowałem, to rok niżej była niezmiernie irytująca dziewczyna. Irytująca, bo wszędzie było jej pełno i, niezależnie od sytuacji, potrafiła znaleźć powód do uśmiechania się, chociaż jakiś czas wcześniej jej matka zmarła, a potem ojciec wyrzucił ją z domu i była zdana sama na siebie. Tch. – prychnął, przenosząc wzrok na padający za oknem śnieg. – Zarażała swoim uśmiechem każdego. No, prawie. Ze wszystkich na naszym roku, musiała przyczepić się akurat do mnie i mojego... Cóż, chyba mogę go nazwać przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Jego zawsze bawiły jej głupie żarciki. Mimo tego, że oboje czasem doprowadzali mnie do białej gorączki... Trudno było mi sobie wtedy wyobrazić, jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdyby się w nim nie pojawili. – westchnął. – Zginęli w wypadku sześć lat temu. – skrzywił się lekko, zerkając mu w oczy. – Jej też były zielone.

Szatyn spuścił wzrok.

– Przykro mi...

– Niepotrzebnie. – mruknął i upił łyk ciepłej herbaty. – Dobra, zmieńmy temat. Co studiujesz, Eren?

– Malarstwo. Jestem na pierwszym roku. – odparł cicho.

– Malujesz? – uniósł brew.

– To takie tam bazgroły. – zaczerwienił się lekko.

– Pokaż mi je kiedyś. – podparł głowę na łokciu.

– Co?

– Te „bazgroły". – jedną ręką zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu.

❄

– Eren! – wykrzyknęła okularnica, widząc chłopaka w drzwiach kawiarni. – Jak miło cię znowu widzieć! Jak się miewasz? Ten buc nie wykończył cię psychicznie?

– Nie pruj się tak, kretynko. – za nastolatkiem do lokalu wszedł czarnowłosy. – I niby dlaczego miałbym go wykończyć?

– Leviiiiś!

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak. – burknął, siadając przy stoliku.

Dziewiętnastolatek usadowił się naprzeciw niego, natomiast stojąca obok kobieta zachichotała.

– Dla ciebie pewnie to, co zwykle. – przeniosła wzrok z bruneta na chłopaka. – Co byś chciał, Eren?

– Zdam się na panią. – uśmiechnął się.

Zoe zaśmiała się cicho, zapisała coś w notesiku, po czym zniknęła im z oczu. Ackermann położył nastolatkowi przed nosem zestaw kluczy.

– Dzisiaj pracuję do późna, więc nie roznieś mi mieszkania, dobra?

Szatyn pokiwał głową, schował klucze do torby, a następnie spojrzał na niego. Levi miał ładne rysy twarzy.

– Nie boi się pan, że pana okradnę? – spytał nagle.

– Teraz dałeś mi do myślenia. – podparł głowę na łokciu. – Ale jednak nie. Może to i naiwne, ale dobrze ci z oczu patrzy, gnojku.

Yeager uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi. Chwilę później pojawiła się Zoe, stawiając na stoliku filiżankę czarnej herbaty, kubek gorącej czekolady i dwa talerzyki z parującą szarlotką.

– Smacznego. – uniosła kąciki ust.

❄

Kiedy Levi opuścił lokal, Hanji usadowiła się naprzeciw Erena przy stoliku, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

– O czym chciała pani ze mną rozmawiać? – przechylił głowę.

– Jesteś do niej cholernie podobny... – wymamrotała.

– Podobny...? Co pani ma na myśli...?

– Opowiem ci coś, ale... Musisz obiecać, że Levi się nie dowie, że ci to mówię. – spoważniała.

– D-dobrze, ale... O co chodzi...?

– Słuchaj, Eren... Dziesięć lat temu, kiedy Levi studiował... Miał dwójkę przyjaciół.

– Coś wspominał. Kiedy spytałem, dlaczego mi pomógł, to powiedział, że przypominam mu kogoś, kogo kiedyś znał. Mówił, że oni... Zginęli w wypadku sześć lat temu. – spuścił głowę.

– A to ciekawe. – powiedziała cicho. – Ta dwójka była zaręczona. Mieli wypadek w drodze do mieszkania Levi'a. Chcieli zrobić mu niespodziankę urodzinową.

– Och, to... – zagryzł wargę. – Cóż... Jedna z moich starszych sióstr również zginęła sześć lat temu w wypadku razem ze swoim narzeczonym. Wiosną mieli się pobrać.

Kobieta uniosła brwi.

„Starsza siostra, co?".

– To ile ty masz tych sióstr, Eren?

– Dwie. Znaczy... Miałem dwie. Jedna z nich była starsza ode mnie o dziesięć lat i zginęła w tym wypadku, a druga... To nie jest moja prawdziwa siostra. Ojciec adoptował ją, kiedy miałem jedenaście lat. Jest ode mnie starsza o dwa lata, a trzy lata temu wyniosła się z domu.

Okularnica pokiwała głową, po czym spojrzała na niego.

– Przykro mi.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

– Niepotrzebnie. – uśmiechnął się smutno.

❄

Około dwudziestej drugiej trzydzieści, drzwi do mieszkania Levi'a otworzyły się, a on sam wgramolił się do środka. Zdjął buty oraz kurtkę, by następnie ruszyć w stronę swojej sypialni, lecz jego uwagę przykuł siedzący przy stole w kuchni nastolatek ze słuchawkami na uszach, który coś rysował w jakimś zeszycie i zdawał się nie zauważyć powrotu trzydziestolatka. Ackermann po cichu podszedł do niego od tyłu i zajrzał mu przez ramię, na co chłopak podskoczył lekko przestraszony i wyłączył muzykę, czerwieniąc się lekko.

– Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz, Eren?

– Nie mogłem spać, więc chciałem sobie trochę poszkicować. – odparł cicho.

– To są te „bazgroły"? – uniósł brew.

– Można tak powiedzieć...

– Mogę? – spojrzał na zeszyt.

– Pewnie...

Czarnowłosy wziął do ręki szkicownik Yeagera, przewracając parę stron oraz przyglądając się każdemu szkicowi z osobna.

– Nie, żebym był jakimś znawcą, ale... Masz do tego talent. Są niesamowite.

Dziewiętnastolatek zaczerwienił się, zagryzając delikatnie wargę.

– Cóż... Niektóre podobają mi się bardziej, a inne mniej... Mimo to nie żałuję ani jednej sekundy przeznaczonej na rysowanie. – uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, lecz nie była ona krępująca. Obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy tak samo, jak przy ich spotkaniu w kawiarni. To Levi pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, odkładając zeszyt Erena na stół i poczochrał jego włosy.

– Będę się kładł, bo padam na twarz. A ty nie siedź za długo, żebyś nie wyglądał rano jak trup.

– Dobrze. – uniósł kąciki ust wyżej. – Dobrej nocy, panie Ackermann.

– Ta, dobranoc. – skierował się do łazienki w celu umycia zębów i wzięcia szybkiego prysznica, po czym zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.

Chłopak też nie siedział już zbyt długo. Dokończył jedynie zaczęty już szkic. Następnie wziął prysznic, umył zęby i położył się.

❄

Levi gwałtownie się podniósł, co spowodowało jego upadek z łóżka na drewnianą podłogę, a pojedyncza kropelka potu spłynęła mu po skroni.

– Cholera. – wymamrotał, wstał i usadowił się na brzegu posłania.

Nienawidził koszmarów. Sprawiały, że czuł się słaby i bezsilny. Co dziwne, ten jeden konkretny koszmar nawiedzał go zawsze, kiedy zbliżał się ten cholerny dzień. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche pukanie.

– Panie Ackermann? Coś się stało? – nastolatek wychylił głowę zza uchylonych drzwi.

Jego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, co jedynie dodawało mu uroku, natomiast pojedyncze kosmyki opadały mu na czoło. Zaspane, zielone tęczówki śledziły każdy ruch czarnowłosego, który pokręcił głową.

– To nic. Nie przejmuj się i idź spać. – westchnął. – A tak właściwie to... Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?

– Ja tylko... Robiłem sobie herbaty. Nie mogę zasnąć. – spuścił wzrok. – Napije się pan?

– Mhm. W sumie dlaczego nie.

Kilka chwil później siedzieli przy stole w kuchni z kubkami ciepłej herbaty w dłoniach, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem.

– Miał pan koszmar? – zagadnął chłopak.

– Ta. Ale to... Tylko koszmar. Każdy je ma.

– Wiem to aż za dobrze... – szepnął, co jednak nie uszło uwadze mężczyzny.

– Często miewasz koszmary, Eren?

– Ostatnio tak. Może to dlatego trochę boję się zasnąć w nocy... Ale to... Tylko koszmary. – uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i upił łyk gorącego napoju.

– Mhm...

Gdy skończyła im się herbata, obaj podnieśli się z krzeseł, lecz gdy trzydziestolatek już miał iść do siebie, to szatyn złapał go za ramię i spuścił wzrok.

– B-będzie miał pan coś przeciwko, jeśli ja...

– Nie. Raczej nie. – wymamrotał. – Też nie uśmiecha mi się siedzenie tam samemu.

Powolnym krokiem skierowali się do sypialni bruneta, gdzie położyli się obok siebie na plecach i patrzyli w sufit. Po krótkim czasie dziewiętnastolatek zasnął, a Ackermann skierował swój wzrok na niego. Nagle chłopak, całkowicie nieświadomie, obrócił się na bok i przytulił mocno do starszego, który w pierwszym odruchu chciał zrzucić go z łóżka, ale jednak zrezygnował. Jedynie przełknął cicho ślinę, nie mogąc powstrzymać szybszego bicia serca.

„Co ten gówniarz ze mną robi?", spytał w myślach samego siebie, nim zasnął.

Tej nocy żadnego z nich już więcej nie nawiedziły koszmary.

❄

Na wykładach następnego dnia Eren nie mógł się skupić. Cały czas wracał myślami do poprzedniej nocy i za każdym razem jego policzki przybierały odcień intensywnej czerwieni. Opuszczał uczelnię zamyślony, obserwując czubki swoich butów, szczelnie owinięty szalikiem i z wciśniętymi w kieszenie rękami, na których spoczywały rękawiczki. Gdy obudził się rano, to Levi'a już nie było obok niego. Wspomnienie jednak zostało i nie dawało mu spokoju przez następne kilkanaście godzin. Spacerował sobie zaśnieżonymi ulicami miasta, powolnym krokiem kierując się w stronę kwiaciarni.

„Skoro już jestem w pobliżu, to chyba mogę...", przeszło mu przez myśl.

I tak, z bukietem białych tulipanów w ręce, skierował się w dobrze sobie znanym kierunku. Dotarłszy pod bramę cmentarza, zatrzymał się gwałtownie, widząc na jego terenie znajomą sylwetkę czarnowłosego trzydziestolatka. Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, jednak po chwili otrząsnął się, pokręcił głową i ruszył przed siebie znajomą ścieżką, aż w końcu stanął w miejscu. Tak dobrze znane mu imię i nazwisko, wyryte na marmurowej płycie, sprawiło, że zamrugał szybciej, usiłując odgonić łzy.

_Carla Yeager._

– Hej, mamo. – uśmiechnął się smutno i wyciągnął z trzymanego przez siebie bukietu jeden z tulipanów, a następnie ułożył go tuż pod zdjęciem uśmiechniętej kobiety o pięknych, złotych oczach.

Spędził tam jeszcze parę minut, po czym skierował się bardziej w głąb cmentarza. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy przy tak dobrze znanym sobie nagrobku dostrzegł niską, czarnowłosą postać, zapalającą znicz. Odruchowo skrył się za najbliższym drzewem, nie chcąc, by tamten go zauważył. Skojarzył fakty niemal od razu. Dwójka przyjaciół, wypadek samochodowy sześć lat wcześniej... To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Przez krótki moment miał ochotę podejść. Zapytałby Levi'a wprost, jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Odczekał jedynie, aż Ackermann zniknie z jego pola widzenia i, gdy upewnił się, że mężczyzny nie ma w pobliżu, podszedł do nagrobka, by położyć na nim bukiet tulipanów. Dwójka szeroko uśmiechniętych na zdjęciach młodych ludzi rzucała mu wesołe spojrzenia.

_Isabel Magnolia i Farlan Church._

❄

_„Cholera", z całej siły zacisnął dłoń w pięść._

_Cholernie ciężko było mu się z tym wszystkim pogodzić. Deszcz lał, jak z cebra, a ich uśmiechnięte twarze wpatrywały się w niego. Tuż obok stał chłopak. Trzynastolatek, który nawet nie próbował kryć swoich łez._

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego mu to zrobili? To właśnie z nimi u boku jego nędzne życie zaczynało nabierać kolorów. Więc dlaczego?_

_„Że też akurat wtedy musieli jechać tym zasranym samochodem... Bo nie mogli iść, cholera jasna, pieszo ten jeden jedyny raz...", przymknął powieki._

_A chłopak obok dalej stał w deszczu i nie kwapił się, aby chociaż narzucić na głowę kaptur kurtki. Levi'a to irytowało, jednak... Z drugiej strony trochę go rozumiał. Świat mu się zawalił. Najpierw śmierć matki, potem alkoholizm ojca, a teraz jeszcze jego siostra. Odwrócił się w stronę dzieciaka. Jego wzrok napotkał zieleń. Piękną, szmaragdową zieleń. Otrząsnął się, by następnie wyciągnąć rękę, w wyniku czego młodszy znalazł się pod czarnym parasolem. Przechylił głowę i przetarł oczy._

_– D-dlaczego pan..._

_– Bierzesz albo mokniesz, bachorze. Twój wybór. Nie mam zamiaru czekać wiecznie. – prychnął._

_– Dziękuję... – szepnął cicho i złapał za rączkę parasola._

_W tym jednym, krótkim momencie, w którym ich dłonie zetknęły się, obu przeszedł przyjemny prąd. Ackermann jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w oczy szatyna, lecz zaraz odwrócił wzrok._

❄

Zamrugał, wracając do rzeczywistości. Czemu przypomniał to sobie akurat teraz?

– Zwariowałem... – westchnął, patrząc w sufit. – I to do reszty... – upił łyk herbaty.

Mimo wszystko zastanowił się. Te hipnotyzujące, zielone oczy... Wiedział, że skądś je zna, ale przecież... To było niemożliwe. Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do mieszkania wkroczył dziewiętnastolatek z lekko czerwonymi od zimna policzkami i torbą na ramieniu. Gdy poczuł na sobie wzrok bruneta, również spojrzał w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Ten tylko skinął głową w geście powitania i przyłożył kubek z parującym napojem do ust.

„To nie może być on. Nie ma takiej opcji", pomyślał, kiedy chłopak zniknął za drzwiami do pokoju.

Eren rzucił się na łóżko nadal lekko czerwony i zamknął oczy.

„Teraz pamiętam...", westchnął.

Momentalnie podniósł się do siadu.

– Parasol... – szepnął i zerwał się na równe nogi, wybiegając pośpiesznie z pomieszczenia.

Ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie trzydziestolatka, zaczął nakładać na siebie buty oraz kurtkę.

– A ciebie gdzie znowu niesie? – kobaltowooki zmarszczył brwi.

– Ja... – podrapał się po karku.

– Zresztą nieważne. W końcu to nie moja sprawa. – machnął ręką.

– Mam sprawę do ojca. – odparł cicho.

Ackermann otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia. Po otrząśnięciu się dopił herbatę, podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do niego.

– Jadę z tobą, gówniarzu. – sięgnął po płaszcz.

– A-ale...

– Nie ma żadnych ale. – prychnął. – Mogę sobie być, jak to mówi Hanji, „zasranym, nieczułym bucem", ale nie sadystą.

❄

Siedzieli razem w czarnym samochodzie, a pomiędzy nimi panowała niemal całkowita cisza. Żaden z nich nie był pewien, co powinien powiedzieć, dlatego po prostu milczeli. I tak przez cały czas, dopóki auto nie zatrzymało się przed całkiem sporym domkiem jednorodzinnym na obrzeżach miasta. Yeager przełknął głośno ślinę, co nie uszło uwadze starszego.

– Co ty tak właściwie chcesz zrobić? – uniósł brew i wyciągnął ze schowka paczkę papierosów.

– Zostawiłem tam coś, co jest dla mnie ważne. Dostałem to sześć lat temu od bliskiego przyjaciela mojej starszej siostry. – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Chociaż szczerze mówiąc bardziej pasuje tu określenie, że niemal wcisnął mi to do ręki.

„Cholera".

– To aż tak ważne? – wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę.

– Bardzo. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, czy dzisiaj byłbym w stanie rozpoznać tego człowieka na ulicy. Widziałem go na żywo tylko raz. Na jej pogrzebie. Wcześniej siostra razem z narzeczonym pokazywała mi tylko ich wspólne zdjęcia. Było widać, że są niemal nierozłączni. – uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Ale chwila moment... Mówiłeś przecież, że twoja starsza siostra wyprowadziła się z domu trzy lata temu.

– Miałem dwie siostry. – spojrzał na niego. – Jedna z nich zginęła ze swoim narzeczonym w wypadku, a druga... To nie jest moja rodzona siostra. Ojciec adoptował ją, kiedy miałem jedenaście lat. Jest ode mnie starsza o dwa lata. Trzy lata temu wyprowadziła się z domu, a półtora roku temu wyjechała do Stanów. Studiuje w Nowym Jorku razem z chłopakiem.

„Cholera, cholera, cholera...", wysiadł, zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się.

– Przepraszam. Czasem wpieprzam nos w nieswoje sprawy. – spojrzał na wysiadającego chłopaka.

– Nie szkodzi. – uśmiechnął się.

– Szkodzi. – mruknął pod nosem. – To pewnie trudny temat.

– Może i tak, ale podobno rozmowa zawsze jest lepsza od duszenia tego w sobie. – spojrzał na budynek. – Zobaczę, czy się ojczulek nie wykończył przez tą cholerną truciznę. Przy okazji może znajdę parę rzeczy, które mogą mi się przydać.

– A ja mam robić za twojego szofera, hm? – spojrzał na niego, wypuszczając dym z ust.

– To pan chciał ze mną jechać. – uśmiechnął się trochę szerzej.

– W sumie racja. – przyznał. – Dobra, ale streszczaj się, bo nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tu cały dzień.

– Jasna sprawa. – ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę rodzinnego domu, po drodze wyciągając z kieszeni klucze.

Przekręcił klucz w zamku i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wszedł do środka.

❄

_– Tato, przestań! – po policzkach dziewięciolatka płynęły strumienie słonych łez, a on sam usiłował powstrzymać rozwój wydarzeń za wszelką cenę._

_– Nie wtrącaj się, Eren. – burknął Grisha. – A ty, gówniaro, wynoś się stąd i nie wracaj!_

_– Proszę bardzo! – rudowłosa zarzuciła torbę na ramię. – Nie mam nawet takiego zamiaru, zasrany pijaku! – spojrzała na braciszka. – Ale w takim razie Eren idzie ze mną._

_– Słucham? – poprawił okulary. – Chyba zwariowałaś. – prychnął. – Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie._

_– Z tobą na pewno nie zostanie. – założyła ręce na piersi. – Nie ma nawet takiej opcji. Nie pozwolę mu zostać z kimś takim jak ty pod jednym dachem._

_– Ty akurat masz tu najmniej do powiedzenia. – jego wzrok spoczął na szatynie. – Eren, idź do siebie._

_– A-ale..._

_– Powiedziałem coś, Eren!_

_Chłopiec zerknął w górę. Spojrzenia dwójki rodzeństwa spotkały się. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że nic nie zdziała, dopóki starszy Yeager jest pod wpływem alkoholu. Musiała go tu zostawić, jednak... Nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić._

_– Idź, kochanie. – ukucnęła przed nim i otarła jego łzy. – Wrócę tu po ciebie. Obiecuję._

_– Ale Isa..._

_– No już. I nie płacz, dobrze? – uśmiechnęła się, usiłując sama nie uronić ani jednej łzy; nie przy nim; nie przy jej małym, ukochanym braciszku, jej oczku w głowie._

_Przytulił ją mocno._

_– Dobrze. Kocham cię, siostrzyczko._

_– Ja ciebie też, Eren. Najbardziej na świecie._

❄

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, była cisza. Nienaturalna dla tego miejsca cisza. Zrobił niepewnie parę kroków w stronę salonu, natomiast do jego uszu dotarły dźwięki rozmowy. Po chwili wahania zajrzał tam i stanął jak wryty. Spojrzenia dwójki siedzącej przy stole zwróciły się w jego stronę.

– Eren...? – brunetka otworzyła szerzej oczy.

– Mikasa...? Co ty tutaj...

– Eren. – mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła.

– Zresztą nieważne. – mruknął cicho. – Wezmę tylko parę rzeczy i już mnie nie ma. – odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując w górę schodów.

Dziewczyna, która nadal siedziała przy stole, natychmiast pobiegła za nim.

– Eren!

Ale ten zdawał się kompletnie ją ignorować. Jakby nigdy nic wszedł do swojego dawnego pokoju i uniósł kąciki ust w smutnym uśmiechu. Powoli podszedł do szafy, wyjął z niej starą, sportową torbę i rozejrzał się. Dwudziestojednolatka po chwili znalazła się obok niego.

– Eren... – wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę.

– Raptem sobie o mnie przypomniałaś, hm? – założył ręce na piersi.

– Ja... Przepraszam. – spuściła głowę.

– Dziesięć miesięcy. To trochę dużo, nie sądzisz? – skrzywił się.

– Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Eren... Ja... Po prostu miałam tyle rzeczy na głowie i...

– To nie usprawiedliwia tego, że urwałaś kontakt na zasrane dziesięć miesięcy! Na początku nawet się martwiłem, że coś się stało, ale najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiłaś. Te wszystkie zdjęcia z tym kolesiem... A to w kinie, a to w kawiarni, a to na Empire State Building... Pozazdrościć. Ciekawe rzeczy miałaś na głowie, nie powiem.

– Eren... Zrozum, że po prostu...

– Wypadło ci z głowy, czyż nie? – prychnął. – W takim razie mi teraz wypadnie z głowy, że się dzisiaj spotkaliśmy, dobrze?

– Eren, proszę... – głos jej się łamał i była bliska płaczu.

Chłopak westchnął i odłożył torbę na bok, zerkając jej prosto w oczy. Rozumiał ją, ale mimo wszystko... Nadal miał jej trochę za złe, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie potrafił długo się na nią gniewać. W końcu to jego siostra. Może nie rodzona, jednak... Wciąż siostra.

– Wybacz. Ale mogłaś przynajmniej raz zadzwonić. – jego ton złagodniał.

– Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Objął ją, a następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki chusteczkę.

– Nigdy więcej nie rób mi takich numerów. Kiedy ty w ogóle wróciłaś ze Stanów?

– Dwa dni temu. Doszłam do wniosku, że muszę ci jakoś wynagrodzić te dziesięć miesięcy. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Tylko... Tutaj dowiedziałam się, że niecałe dwa tygodnie temu się wyprowadziłeś.

– Wyprowadziłem? – parsknął. – Cały ojczulek. Naprawdę powiedział ci, że się wyprowadziłem?

Przechyliła głowę, nie rozumiejąc.

– Pozwól, że wyprowadzę cię z błędu. Otóż nie, nie wyprowadziłem się, a nasz kochany Grisha Yeager wręcz wypchnął mnie na bruk. Zabawne, prawda?

Młoda kobieta otworzyła szeroko usta ze zdziwienia, nie dowierzając. Ojciec wyrzucił Erena z domu? Dlaczego jej powiedział coś innego? Czy to wydarzyłoby się, gdyby nie wyjechała za granicę? Automatycznie uderzyły w nią jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia. Czy gdyby miała stały kontakt z Erenem, to mogłaby mu jakoś pomóc? Gdzie Eren teraz mieszka? Pracuje? Radzi sobie jakoś? Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy do uszu obojga dotarły krzyki dwójki mężczyzn.

– Co się...

– Cholera. – zgarnął torbę, do której zdążył już zapakować kilka rzeczy, w tym ramkę ze zdjęciem stojącą na biurku, następnie puścił się biegiem w dół schodów. – Co pan najlepszego wyprawia, panie Ackermann? – rzucił zmartwione spojrzenie czarnowłosemu, patrzącemu spode łba na starszego Yeagera.

– Ja? Nic. – wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyjął z ust papierosa i dmuchnął szarym dymem prosto w twarz Grishy. – Jeszcze nic.

– Ackermann? Ty cholerny... Wiedziałem, że skądś cię znam. To ty jesteś tym zasranym kurduplem, z którym zadawała się ta gówniara.

– Tch. Gówno ci do tego.

– Najpierw ona, a teraz jeszcze Eren? Powinieneś był zdechnąć zamiast nich w tym samochodzie.

– Przestań! – gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, ojciec chłopaka wąchałby już kwiatki od spodu. – Nie masz prawa mówić takich rzeczy. Nie masz prawa wypowiadać się w moim imieniu. To przez ciebie Isa wylądowała na ulicy! To przez ciebie byłem blisko rezygnacji z ukochanych studiów, na które zbierała dla mnie razem z Farlanem! To przez ciebie... Przez ciebie wtedy zginęli!

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Levi wypuścił papierosa z ust i patrzył na nastolatka z niedowierzaniem na twarzy. Stojąca za szatynem Mikasa położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, a jego wzrok przeniósł się na nią.

– Eren... Uspokój się...

– Eren... Synu... – odezwał się starszy Yeager.

– Nie jestem twoim synem. Nie masz prawa mnie tak nazywać. Przestałeś być moim ojcem w chwili, w której moja ukochana siostrzyczka opuściła ten dom. Czyli dokładnie dziesięć lat temu. Odebrałeś mi najważniejszą po śmierci mamy osobę w moim życiu. Nie masz prawa nazywać się moim ojcem. – powiedział chłodno, spoglądając na Levi'a. – Przepraszam, że musiał pan tego słuchać. – przygryzł wargę, zarzucił torbę na ramię i wyszedł z domu.

Trzydziestolatek po chwili ruszył za nim. Przez całą drogę powrotną pomiędzy nimi panowała niezbyt przyjemna cisza. Jednak mimo to żaden z nich nie kwapił się, aby rozpocząć jakąkolwiek rozmowę, w wyniku czego, do momentu przekroczenia przez nich progu mieszkania, nie padło nawet jedno słowo.

– Chcesz herbaty? – odezwał się w końcu brunet.

– Chętnie... – powiedział cicho, po czym usadowił się przy stole.

– Przepraszam. – palnął.

– Nie ma pan za co. – westchnął. – To ja jeszcze raz powinienem przeprosić.

– Niepotrzebnie się wtrąciłem. – kontynuował, puszczając słowa chłopaka mimo uszu. – Miał rację.

– On nigdy nie ma racji.

– Powinienem był umrzeć zamiast nich.

Yeager zerwał się z krzesła.

– Niech pan tak nawet nie mówi. Siostrzyczka nie chciałaby, żeby pan tak mówił. Był pan dla niej ważny. – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nawet bardzo.

Starszy postawił na stole dwa kubki z parującym napojem i usadowił się na krześle. Nastolatek usiadł naprzeciw niego.

– To była moja wina. – podparł głowę na łokciu i spojrzał w okno.

– To była jego wina. Kilka dni po pogrzebie dowiedziałem się, że spotkali się z nim tego dnia. Mój przyjaciel ich widział. Po kłótni z nim wsiadła za kierownicę. Musiała być naprawdę zdenerwowana. Dlatego to nie była pana wina. Nie ma pan prawa czuć się winny. Nie miał pan z tym nic wspólnego.

Levi spojrzał na niego. Zieleń. Piękna, hipnotyzująca, szmaragdowa zieleń. Naprawdę mieli identyczne oczy.

– Ale mimo wszystko... – upił łyk herbaty.

– Mogę o coś spytać?

– Jeśli musisz.

– Naprawdę ma pan urodziny w Boże Narodzenie?

Brunet otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia, odchrząknął, przykładając kubek do ust, a następnie spojrzał w bok.

– Ta. – mruknął.

Eren uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sięgnął do leżącej obok niego torby, z której wyciągnął dosyć spory, czarny parasol i położył go na środku stołu.

– To chyba należy do pana.

– To naprawdę było aż tak ważne? – kątem oka spojrzał na niego.

– Zdecydowanie. – uśmiechnął się szerzej.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna uniósł delikatnie kącik ust, na co chłopak spalił buraka.

❄

Tego wieczora odwiedziła ich Hanji. Kiedy Eren rysował w swoim szkicowniku, rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Levi'owi nie spieszyło się, żeby otworzyć, w wyniku czego minęło dobre kilkanaście minut, zanim kobieta została wpuszczona do mieszkania czarnowłosego.

– No nareszcie! Co ty robiłeś tak długo, bucu? – oburzyła się.

– Cokolwiek, bylebyś tylko weszła jak najpóźniej. – mruknął, na co ta prychnęła.

– Jak zwykle miły. Gdzie Eren?

– U siebie. – skierował się do kuchni w celu zrobienia sobie herbaty.

Szatynka kiwnęła głową, po czym poszła prosto do pokoju okupowanego przez dziewiętnastolatka. Zapukała cicho, a do jej uszu doszło ciche „Proszę".

– Cześć, Eren! Jak się miewasz? – wyszczerzyła się.

– Dobry wieczór, pani Hanji. Całkiem dobrze, nie narzekam. A pani? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Przewróciła oczami w rozbawieniu.

– Całkiem dobrze, nie narzekam. – powtórzyła i zaśmiała się cicho. – A co tam rysujesz? – dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na jego szkicownik.

– Takie tam...

– ...bazgroły. – dokończył za niego Ackermann, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju za Zoe.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się, odkładając ołówek. Okularnica podeszła i zajrzała mu przez ramię, a następnie otworzyła szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

– Bazgroły...? – uniosła brwi.

Brunet postawił na biurku chłopaka kubek z herbatą, popijając w międzyczasie swoją z dość nietypowo wyglądającego naczynia. Nastolatek przyjrzał się naczyniu trzymanemu przez starszego i, gdy już miał coś powiedzieć, przerwała mu czterooka.

– Są prześliczne! – przewracała kolejne kartki szkicownika szatyna. – Masz przeogromny talent, Eren!

– Cóż... Dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się.

– Ej, Levi... – zaczęła nagle.

– No?

– Skąd masz ten kubek? – wskazała na trzymany przez niego przedmiot. – Też jest śliczny i zastanawia mnie, gdzie mogę taki dostać.

– Dostałem go kilka lat temu na urodziny. Był ręcznie malowany. – mruknął.

Yeager spojrzał na trzydziestolatka. Już wiedział.

– Kto ci go pomalo... – kobieta urwała. – Och... Przepraszam.

Machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Przestań. To stare dzieje. Brakuje mi jeszcze tylko ciebie przepraszającej za takie durnoty. – upił łyk herbaty.

– Ale mimo wszystko... – zagryzła wargę.

– Daj spokój, Hanji. Gadaj, po co przylazłaś.

– A właśnie! Zapomniałabym na śmierć! – wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki dwie zdobione koperty.

– Co to jest?

– Zaproszenia na mój ślub z Moblitem. Nie możecie odmówić. – wyszczerzyła się.

❄

Spotkania. Były jedną z tych rzeczy, których Levi po prostu nienawidził. Irytowały go niemiłosiernie, a obecność całej bandy kretynów, którzy raczej nie są w stanie rozmawiać o czymś innym, niż pieniądze i kariera, dodatkowo podnosiła mu ciśnienie. Mimo swojej niechęci, niestety musiał się na nich pojawiać. Niestety.

– Wrócę cholernie późno, więc nie roznieś mi mieszkania, szczylu. – mówił to zawsze, kiedy wychodził, ale Erenowi to nie przeszkadzało.

– Dobrej nocy, panie Ackermann. – rzekł w odpowiedzi, podnosząc wzrok znad czytanej właśnie książki.

– Ta, dzięki... – mruknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju chłopaka, którego głowa po chwili się zza nich wychyliła.

– Panie Ackermann?

– No? – spojrzał na niego, dopinając guziki ciemnego płaszcza.

– Nie będzie panu zimno? – spytał cicho.

Brwi bruneta uniosły się ku górze. Isabel zawsze go o to pytała, po czym wciskała mu na głowę czerwoną czapkę i owijała go po sam nos ciepłym szalikiem. Czyżby dzieciak miał podobne zamiary? Przypominał ją pod tak wieloma względami, że czasem czarnowłosy miał ochotę usiąść obok niego i, jakby nigdy nic, przeprowadzić sobie z nim długą rozmowę o niczym, jak to robił razem z jego siostrą.

– Jakoś przeżyję. – mruknął.

– Rozchoruje się pan. – szatyn nie odpuszczał.

– Od przeziębienia się nie umiera.

– Ale od zapalenia płuc już tak. – dziewiętnastolatek podszedł bliżej i niepewnie okrył jego wiecznie lodowate dłonie czarnymi rękawiczkami, a bladą szyję owinął szarym szalikiem.

– Zawsze jesteś taki uparty? – uniósł brew. – Cóż... Dzięki.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Ich twarze były nienaturalnie blisko siebie, co zdawało się im nie przeszkadzać. Nie wiadomo, który z nich to zrobił, a jednak usta Yeagera i Ackermanna zetknęły się ze sobą. To był krótki pocałunek. Serca ich obu biły o wiele szybciej, niż powinny. Eren momentalnie odskoczył od niższego, bąknął ciche „przepraszam", a następnie zniknął za drzwiami do pokoju. A on stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę niczym słup soli i usiłował zrozumieć, co tu się właśnie wydarzyło. Po swoim powrocie nie zaglądał do pomieszczenia. Dzieciak pewnie spał. Ale on nie spał. Nie był w stanie zasnąć, choćby bardzo chciał. Następnego dnia Levi'a obudziło pukanie do drzwi, które stopniowo przeradzało się w walenie nie do wytrzymania. Domyślał się, kogo może tam zastać. Nie mylił się.

– Czego chcesz, Hanji? – warknął, gdy jego oczom ukazała się postać szatynki.

– Jak zawsze milutki. – burknęła. – Przyszłam do Erena. A poza tym jest południe. Od kiedy ty śpisz do południa, Levi?

– Od teraz. Szczyl pewnie jest u siebie. Może śpi. – mruknął, kierując się do kuchni, w celu zrobienia herbaty.

Gdy kilka minut później zajrzał do pokoju, stanął jak wryty, a dwa trzymane przez niego kubki, w tym ręcznie malowany prezent od Isabel, wypadły mu z rąk. Jeden z nich rozbił się o panele, natomiast drugi upadł prosto na jego prawą stopę. Wrzątek cholernie parzył, ale on zdawał się tego nie czuć. Jego mózg zakodował informację, której nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości.

Erena nie było.

❄

Kiedy Hanji go znalazła, natychmiast zadzwoniła po pogotowie. Kilka godzin później siedział na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu, a jego poparzona, pokaleczona noga owinięta bandażem leżała na stoliku do kawy. Wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w padający za oknem śnieg. Czterooka krzątała się po kuchni, przyrządzając coś do jedzenia. Ją także zszokowało zniknięcie nastolatka, ale nie zaczynała tematu. Levi był jej za to wdzięczny. Był teraz także uziemiony na przynajmniej tydzień w domu, co niezbyt mu się podobało. Znów miał zostać tu sam. Szatynka miała przecież swoje życie. Zdążył przyzwyczaić się do obecności Erena, za co przeklinał samego siebie w myślach. Wbrew pozorom polubił chłopaka. A jednak... Wydarzenie z wczorajszego wieczora uświadomiło mu, że może słowo „polubił" nie bardzo tu pasuje. Jest niewystarczające.

– Proszę. Smacznego! – okularnica postawiła mu przed nosem talerz.

– Ta, dzięki. – mruknął, zabierając się za jedzenie.

Między nimi zapanowała dosyć krępująca cisza. Żadne z nich nie było pewne, czy powinno poruszać temat Erena i zastanawiali się, co powinni powiedzieć na początek.

– Więc... – Zoe postanowiła przerwać milczenie.

– Nie wiem, Hanji. Kiedy żegnałem się z nim wczoraj wieczorem, nie wydawał się specjalnie chętny do ucieczki. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego zwiał. – spojrzał na nią.

– Zdawało mi się, że... Czuł się tu dobrze, że... Że przyzwyczaił się do twojego towarzystwa.

„Tak jak ja do jego...".

– Najwyraźniej nieźle nas popierdoliło, żeby tak myśleć. Bo co może gówniarzowi dać ktoś taki jak ja?

– Martwisz się o niego. – stwierdziła. – I przejmujesz się jego losem. Inaczej byś go nie przygarnął.

– Tch.

– Nie zaprzeczyłeś! Czyli mam rację! – wyszczerzyła się.

– A weź ty się pieprz, Hanji.

– Moblit jest teraz w pracy. – zachichotała.

W odpowiedzi Ackermann złapał za jedną z poduszek i przyłożył jej prosto w twarz.

❄

– Eren? Co ty tutaj robisz? – Mikasa zdziwiła się.

Mogła spodziewać się dosłownie każdego, ale nie młodszego Yeagera. Dlaczego stoi teraz przed nią z torbą na ramieniu i wlepia w nią spojrzenie swoich szmaragdowych oczu?

– Pomóż mi, Mika. – w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć błaganie.

– Wejdź. Zrobię ci herbaty i powiesz mi, co się stało.

Chwilę później siedzieli naprzeciw siebie przy niewielkim stole w kuchni. Chłopaka dziewczyny nie było, więc mogli porozmawiać na spokojnie.

– Zrobiłem głupstwo, Mika. – odezwał się cicho, upijając łyk napoju.

– Co to za głupstwo? – przechyliła głowę. – I jaki to ma związek z twoją dzisiejszą wizytą?

Zaczerwienił się, spuszczając głowę. Niby to jego siostra, ale jednak... Wstydził się mówić o tym komukolwiek. Nawet jej.

– Pocałowałem go. Tak jakby. – wymamrotał.

– Co? Kogo? Zaraz, jak to pocałowa... – urwała. – Jak to się stało? I kiedy?

– Wczoraj wieczorem. Miał wychodzić na jakieś spotkanie. Spytałem, czy nie będzie mu zimno. W końcu dałem mu szalik i rękawiczki. I no... Jakoś tak wyszło... – zaczerwienił się trochę bardziej. – Potem wróciłem do pokoju, a dzisiaj rano się wymknąłem. Chyba... Nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy...

Brunetka podeszła i przytuliła go mocno.

– Oj, Eren... – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – To przecież nic strasznego. On musi czuć się teraz kompletnie zdezorientowany. Powinieneś z nim o tym pogadać, wyjaśnić... Wiem, że to może być trudne, nawet bardzo, ale jednak...

– Ja wiem. Ale czuję się teraz tak strasznie zażenowany... Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ja mu spojrzę po tym wszystkim w oczy i... – westchnął. – Mogę się u was zatrzymać na kilka dni?

– Jasne. Zostań, ile chcesz.

Kilka godzin później siedzieli na kanapie otuleni kocami, oglądając jakieś durne filmy w telewizji, gdy nagle rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do mieszkania. Wzrok nowo przybyłego szatyna od razu skierował się na dziewczynę i towarzyszącego jej nastolatka. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

– Gówniarz.

– Koniomordy.

❄

Od pamiętnego zniknięcia Erena z mieszkania Levi'a minęły trzy dni. Przez te trzy dni żaden z nich nie opuszczał mieszkania. A jednak musieli się w końcu przełamać i wyjść na świeże powietrze. Mimo ujemnej temperatury chłód nie dawał się jakoś szczególnie we znaki, co cieszyło dziewiętnastolatka spacerującego zaśnieżonymi ulicami miasta. Nie miał on konkretnego celu, więc chodził tam i z powrotem. Po jakimś czasie nogi same przywlokły go pod drzwi znanego mu lokalu, w którym, w pewnym sensie, poznał Ackermanna. Wahał się przez krótki moment, ale jednak nacisnął klamkę. Po kawiarence rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwoneczków.

– Eren! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Hanji, widząc chłopaka. – Miło cię widzieć!

– Dzień dobry... – wydukał. – Panią także... – spuścił wzrok, kierując się do wolnego stolika niedaleko wejścia.

Zamówił kawałek szarlotki, jak robił to zawsze, gdy zjawiali się tu razem z czarnowłosym, a chwilę później szatynka usiadła naprzeciw niego.

– Powiedz no mi, Eren... Gdzie ty się podziewałeś przez trzy dni? – zmartwiła się.

– Ja... – zagryzł wargę. – Zatrzymałem się u siostry i jej chłopaka. Niedawno wrócili ze Stanów.

– Dlaczego uciekłeś? – nie bała się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

– To... – nim zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, dzwoneczki zadzwoniły po raz kolejny, a do lokalu, poruszając się o kulach z zabandażowaną i usztywnioną nogą, wkroczył trzydziestoletni brunet.

– Levi, ty cholerny bucu! Miałeś siedzieć w domu i odpoczywać! – okularnica zerwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła do niego.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na jedną, krótką chwilę. Zaraz potem mężczyzna ruszył w stronę swojego stałego miejsca.

– Nie jesteś moją matką, Hanji. – mruknął, a następnie usadowił się przy stoliku.

Sprzeczali się jeszcze kilkanaście dobrych minut, zanim czterooka podała mu herbatę i wróciła do Yeagera, który nie mógł wyjść z szoku.

– Więc? Na czym stanęło? – spojrzała na niego.

– J-jak... Jak to się stało? – kątem oka zerknął na siedzącego za nim Ackermanna.

– Och, to... – zmieszała się. – Tego ranka, kiedy zniknąłeś trzy dni temu... Levi jak co rano zrobił herbatę i wszedł do tamtego pokoju. Chwilę później usłyszałam dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy tam weszłam, on stał jak słup soli, a obok jego nóg leżały dwa kubki. Jeden, ten ręcznie malowany prezent, był całkowicie potłuczony, a drugi najwyraźniej musiał upaść mu prosto na stopę, bo był tylko lekko poturbowany. Ma poparzoną i pokaleczoną nogę. Powinien leżeć i czekać na cud, a nie łazić sobie po mieście, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– I... I to wszystko... Z mojej winy...?

– Co...? Nie! To nie twoja wina! – zaczęła żywo gestykulować, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę kobaltowookiego, który spojrzał na nią znad filiżanki herbaty.

– A-ale to przecież... – wplótł palce w swoje włosy i pociągnął.

– Eren...?

Chłopak otrząsnął się, by następnie spojrzeć na kobietę.

– Przepraszam... – podniósł się. – Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę... – i, nim zdążyła jeszcze coś dodać, szybkim krokiem opuścił kawiarnię.

Brunet patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę, nim ten zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Westchnął, dopił herbatę, wstał i udał się w stronę swojego mieszkania.

❄

_Kochał spędzać czas z siostrą. Była chyba najwspanialszą osobą, zaraz po ich świętej pamięci mamie, jaką kiedykolwiek znał. Uwielbiał dni, które spędzał w mieszkaniu jej i Farlana. Miał tu nawet własny pokój. Jednego z takich właśnie dni do drzwi jego małego królestwa zapukała rudowłosa Isabel. Rysował wtedy w jednym ze swoich pierwszych szkicowników._

_– Mogę wejść, kochanie?_

_Uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie na łóżku._

_– O co chodzi, siostrzyczko? – spytał, gdy ta usiadła naprzeciw niego._

_– Mam do ciebie dosyć nietypową prośbę..._

_Zbliżały się święta. Ten czas zawsze spędzał ze swoją siostrą i jej narzeczonym. Co takiego mogła chcieć od niego zielonooka?_

_– Jaką, siostrzyczko?_

_– Chciałabym, żebyś coś dla mnie namalował. A właściwie to nie dla mnie. Dla mojego przyjaciela. – spojrzała mu w oczy._

_Mały Eren wyciągnął czystą kartkę i ołówek._

_– Co to miałoby być, siostrzyczko?_

_– Masz swoje farbki, kochanie?_

_– Tak, ale... – umilkł, kiedy dziewczyna wyjęła zza pleców biały kubek._

_– Byłbyś w stanie narysować coś, co będzie można przenieść na ten kubek?_

❄

W drodze do mieszkania Mikasy i Jeana wszedł tylko do jednego sklepu. Kiedy wrócił, zamknął się w pokoju, a następnie zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie swoje zeszyty w poszukiwaniu jednego, konkretnego szkicu sprzed ponad sześciu lat. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam był. Musiał być.

– Eren...? – do drzwi zapukała czarnowłosa. – Jesteś głodny?

– Nie jestem. Dziękuję. – odparł cicho, nie przerywając poszukiwań.

Gdy wreszcie znalazł upragnioną kartkę, rozłożył wszystkie potrzebne mu przybory i zabrał się do pracy. Długo zajęło mu idealne odwzorowanie dawnego rysunku na nowej kartce, ale to było konieczne. Nie mógł się pomylić. Nie tym razem. Złapał za pędzelek i lekko musnął powierzchnię kupionego przez siebie białego naczynia. Co jakiś czas zaglądała do niego nieco zmartwiona brunetka. Młodszy Yeager pracował niemal całą noc. Następnego ranka miał ciemne wory pod oczami i był ledwo żywy. A jednak udało mu się. Po krótkiej drzemce oraz kubku mocnej kawy, zapakował swoje dzieło i wyleciał z mieszkania, niczym wystrzelony z procy. Charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwoneczków rozległ się, kiedy nastolatek wkroczył do doskonale znanego sobie lokalu. Nim zaskoczona jego widokiem Zoe zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, ten wcisnął jej do rąk pakunek z efektem jego całonocnej pracy.

– E-eren...? Co to je...

– Proszę dać to panu Ackermannowi. – przerwał jej. – I przeprosić go ode mnie. – odwrócił się na pięcie i, gdy już miał wyjść, wpadł w przejściu na niższego od siebie czarnowłosego, w wyniku czego zbladł.

– Cholera, uważaj jak łazi... – urwał, dostrzegłszy chłopaka.

– Przepraszam. – bąknął cicho i tak szybko jak się tam znalazł, tak też już go tam nie było.

Hanji posłusznie przekazała Levi'owi zawiniątko, które postanowił otworzyć, kiedy już będzie w domu. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Usadowiwszy się na kanapie, drżącymi rękoma zaczął odwijać niedbale zawinięty papier. Gdy zobaczył, co znajduje się w środku, omal nie wypuścił tego z rąk. Był tam, jakby sklejony za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Identyczny. Niczym ten, który niezdarnie zniszczył cztery dni temu. Niczym ten, który dostał na urodziny od Isabel. Ręcznie malowany. Dłońmi _Erena_. Szczyl naprawdę to dla niego zrobił? Ile czasu musiał poświęcić, żeby idealnie to odwzorować? Całą noc? Na pewno. Dlaczego więc...? Nie wiedział. Ale musiał się dowiedzieć. Musiał.

❄

– Eren...? Ktoś do ciebie. – odezwała się cicho Mikasa, zaglądając do pokoju Yeagera.  
– Do mnie? Kto niby miałby do mnie... – urwał.

W drzwiach stanęła Hanji. Gdyby nie wiedział, że to ona, nie uwierzyłby. Ta wiecznie uśmiechnięta, stuknięta okularnica się nie uśmiechała. Wyraz jej twarzy był nienaturalnie poważny. Nastolatek zmartwił się. Z czymkolwiek do niego przyszła, raczej nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Brunetka zostawiła ich samych. Siedzieli przez chwilę w dość krępującej ciszy, która zdawała się wgniatać ich w krzesła.

– C-co panią tu sprowadza? – spytał cicho. – I tak właściwie to... Skąd znała pani adres mojej siostry?

– Odwiedziłam twojego ojca. Wybacz, ale to było konieczne. – westchnęła. – Musimy dokończyć naszą rozmowę.

Szatyn przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że nie może tego odwlekać w nieskończoność. Ta rozmowa i tak zostałaby przeprowadzona prędzej czy później. Kiwnął głową.

– Co chce pani wiedzieć?

– Właściwie to... Nie mnie należą się wyjaśnienia, Eren. Doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

– Ja...

– Porozmawiaj z nim. Proszę. – w jej oczach dało się dostrzec błaganie.

– Ale jak ja...

– Za cokolwiek się obwiniasz, Levi nie ma ci niczego za złe. Widać to po nim.

– Cóż... – zaczął cicho. – N-no dobrze...

Chwilę później jechali już samochodem Zoe przez zaśnieżone ulice miasta. Gdy minęła kolejna chwila, stali pod drzwiami mieszkania czarnowłosego. Szatynka cicho zapukała, a słysząc ciche „właź", otworzyła drzwi, by następnie wepchnąć zdezorientowanego dziewiętnastolatka do środka. Spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu zmierzyło go od stóp do głów. Dopiero wtedy zielonooki spojrzał na mężczyznę, który siedział przy stole z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina w dłoni.

– Hanji? – rzucił w przestrzeń.

– T-tak, ja... – zająknął się cicho.

– Siadaj, szczylu. – mruknął, upijając łyk alkoholu.

Chłopak niepewnie podszedł i usiadł na krześle obok Ackermanna, który, jakby nigdy nic, obracał w dłoni szklane naczynie, wlepiając wzrok w ciemnoczerwony trunek.

– J-ja... Przepraszam. – wydukał.

Starszy zmarszczył brwi.

– Za co? – spojrzał na niego.

– Za... – policzki Yeagera przybrały odcień sączonego przez Levi'a wina.

– Nie przepraszaj mnie za to. – machnął ręką, domyślając się, o co mu chodzi. – To ja powinienem.

Nastolatek pokręcił głową.

– Chciałem też przeprosić pana za to zniknięcie. Pani Hanji powiedziała mi, że zbił się ten kubek od mojej siostry...

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że był od twojej siostry.

Młodszy zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Wiem, że był od niej.

– Ah, tak? – upił kolejny łyk wina.

– Wiem to, bo sama poprosiła mnie, żebym go jej pomalował. Mówiła, że to dla przyjaciela. – spuścił wzrok.

– Ten też? – sięgnął do kuchennego blatu i postawił Erenowi przed nosem efekt jego całonocnej pracy.

– Nie... – odparł cicho. – Ja... Chciałem... – zaciął się. – Był dla pana ważny, prawda?

– Można to tak ująć.

– Wiem, że... To nie to samo, ale ja...

– Zarwałeś nockę, żeby to pomalować. Miałeś wory pod oczami, a poza tym dowiedziałeś się, że go pobiłem, dzień przed tym, jak dałeś to Hanji. – stwierdził.

Zapadła cisza, którą przerywał jedynie dźwięk nalewanego do pustego już kieliszka wina.

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo był dla pana ważny. Miałem gdzieś stary szkic, kupiłem kubek i go pomalowałem. Nie wiem, czy jest identyczny, ale...

– Jest. I to mnie właśnie odrobinę przeraża. – cmoknął. – Masz cholerny talent.

– Ja... Dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, patrząc w drewniany blat stołu.

– Spójrz na mnie, szczylu.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Twarze, bez jakiegokolwiek ruchu z ich strony, zdawały się być nienaturalnie blisko siebie. Szatyn przełknął ślinę. Z jednej strony bał się powtórki z tamtego wieczoru, a z drugiej... Pragnął tego najbardziej na świecie. Jednak, gdy czuli już swoje oddechy na policzkach...

– Jest pan pijany. – szepnął Yeager.

Ackermann zmarszczył brwi, odstawiając kieliszek na stół.

– Gówno prawda. – złapał go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie.

Ten pocałunek wyglądał inaczej. Poprzedni był pełen niepewności, obaw, natomiast obecny... Wina. Czerwonego, wytrawnego wina. Ale oni mieli to gdzieś. Cieszyli się, mogąc po raz kolejny smakować swoich ust. Przeciągali to. Chcieli, aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej – ich wargi specjalnie ocierały się o siebie w żółwim tempie, lecz... Brak powietrza im to uniemożliwił. Odsunęli się od siebie, biorąc kilka gwałtownych wdechów. Na policzki chłopaka wpłynął soczysty rumieniec, kiedy oblizywał usta z resztek trunku, który wcześniej pił czarnowłosy. Przełknął ślinę, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie.

– Panie Ackermann...?

– No?

– Dlaczego pan...

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie pytaj mnie o to. Ale skoro już pytasz, to mam rozumieć, że ty nie...

– Nie! – zaczął żywo gestykulować. – Znaczy tak! Znaczy...

– Teraz też uciekniesz? – spytał nagle, biorąc kieliszek z powrotem do ręki.

Dziewiętnastolatek zamarł, słysząc to pytanie. Czy ucieknie? Dlaczego za pierwszym razem uciekł? Bał się? Bał się, ale... Czego? Konsekwencji? Jakich konsekwencji? A jeśli faktycznie się ich bał, to... Dlaczego teraz nie ma ochoty uciec? Dlaczego teraz chciałby zanurzyć się w tych drobnych, ale umięśnionych ramionach niższego od siebie trzydziestolatka i zostać w nich już na wieki?

– Nie, ja... Ja... Ugh! – ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Dlaczego z panem się tak ciężko rozmawia? Dlaczego musi mieć pan takie zniewalające, onieśmielające, niesamowite spojrze... – urwał, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Brunet, ponownie tego wieczoru, zmarszczył brwi, po czym wyciągnął ręce i objął go, chowając jego twarz w zagłębieniu swojej szyi.

– Lepiej? – mruknął bez przekonania.

Szatyn zesztywniał, wstrzymując oddech. Po chwili wahania wtulił się w mężczyznę i pokiwał delikatnie głową.

– Dziękuję...

– Mam zniewalające spojrzenie? – uniósł brew, chociaż dzieciak nie mógł tego teraz zobaczyć.

– Um...

– Onieśmielające? Niesamowite?

– Mhm. – gdyby tylko mógł, zapadłby się teraz pod ziemię.

– Hanji zawsze mi mówi, że lodowate, straszne i mordercze. – parsknął. – Chyba nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że... – urwał.

– Że...?

– A zresztą nieważne. – pokręcił głową. – Chociaż, kto wie, może byłbyś pierwszy.

– Niech pan powie.

– Nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że...

– Że pana kocha...?

Brunet drgnął. Głupotą było myśleć, że szczyl będzie chciał...

– Ta. Tego też.

– Chciałby pan, żebym był pierwszy? – na jego słowa Ackermann spiął się.

– Zwariowa...

– Chciałby pan? – nie odpuszczał.

– Mam odpowiedzieć szczerze? – odsunął go od siebie i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Może być i nieszczerze, jeśli pan chc...

– Tak. Może to i kretyńskie, ale tak. Chciałbym.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nastolatek milczał. Patrzył w piękne, kobaltowe tęczówki jedenaście lat starszego od siebie mężczyzny, któremu chciał powiedzieć...

– Kocham cię. – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie, jednak dotarło to do uszu czarnowłosego, który drgnął, by po chwili unieść delikatnie kącik ust.

– Czyżbyśmy w końcu darowali sobie zwroty grzecznościowe?

– Przepra...

– Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu mów mi po imieniu. Bo wiesz jak mam na imię, nie?

– T-tak... – spuścił głowę.

– Więc jak? – był wyraźnie rozbawiony zmieszaniem dzieciaka.

„Może mam w sobie coś z sadysty?", spytał siebie w myślach.

– Levi. – zerknął na niego. – A pa... – przełknął ślinę. – A ty?

– Co ja?

– Wiesz jak mam na imię? – spytał cicho, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał ciche parsknięcie.

– Oczywiście, że wiem, szczylu.

– Więc jak? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Ackermann przybliżył twarz do jego ucha.

– _Eren..._ – na dźwięk tego jednego słowa, chłopaka przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.

Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka następnych minut.

– Levi.

– Eren.

❄

Od pamiętnego wieczoru przy winie, odwiedzał go codziennie. Pilnował, żeby niczego mu nie brakowało, usiłując w ten sposób zrekompensować mu te kilka dni nieobecności. Ackermanna to w pewien sposób rozczulało. Dzieciak skakał nad nim, jakby był jakimś cholernym bogiem. Martwił się. Co minutę sprawdzał, czy jest mu wygodnie, czy go coś nie boli, czy nie jest głodny... A on tylko przewracał oczami w rozbawieniu.

– Ale jest pan pewie...

– Nie mam na imię pan, szczylu. – parsknął.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, wytykanie chłopakowi tego konkretnego błędu, sprawiało mu dziką satysfakcję.

– Przepra...

– I jeśli jeszcze raz mnie przeprosisz, to nie wiem, co ci zrobię. – mruknął, następnie poklepał miejsce obok siebie na kanapie. – Siadaj, zanim skończy mi się do ciebie cierpliwość.

Kiedy usiadł, czarnowłosy przyciągnął go do siebie i ułożył jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wtulił się. W jego ramionach czuł się najbezpieczniej na świecie.

– Twoja siostra nie ma nic przeciwko, że wracasz tak późno? – odezwał się po dłuższej ciszy.

– Trochę ponarzeka, ale nic jej nie będzie. Gorzej z jej chłopakiem. Cholerny koń. – mruknął.

– Koń? – uniósł brew.

– Jego twarz wygląda, jak końska morda. Zawsze wydaje mi się, że specjalnie siedzi do późna, żeby tylko mi dogadać. – prychnął.

– Zdaje mi się, że go znam. – parsknął. – Jak mu tam było? A dobra, wiem. Kirschtein, nie?

– Tak... – zdziwił się. – Skąd go pan zna?

– Mówiłem ci już, że nie mam na imię pan, szczylu. Tak się składa, że dosyć niedawno byłem w Stanach. Spotkałem go tam na jednej z wystaw fotograficznych niejakiej Mikasy Ackermann. To ta twoja siostra, nie?

– Mhm. Jest pa... – ugryzł się w język. – Jesteś z nią spokrewniony, czy to zbieżność nazwisk?

– Nie wiem, Eren. Ze swojej rodziny znam tylko martwą już matkę i wuja.

Yeager zauważył, że mężczyzna zwracał się do niego po imieniu tylko wtedy, gdy on sam mówił do niego na „ty".

– Jesteście do siebie odrobinę podobni.

– Tak? – uniósł brew.

– Ale tylko odrobinę. – przyjrzał się jego twarzy i przyłożył dłoń do policzka starszego.

– Mówisz? – zmrużył oczy, kiedy chłopak pogładził jego bladą skórę kciukiem.

– Mówię. – twarz szatyna ozdobił śliczny uśmiech.

W momencie, w którym ich wargi już miały się zetknąć, rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Trzydziestolatek warknął pod nosem, natomiast lekko rozczarowany młodszy wstał, żeby otworzyć. Po chwili stał oko w oko z Zoe, za którą stali... Jean i Mikasa?

– Kogo tam przywiało? – Ackermann po chwili stanął obok niego, natomiast Kirschtein jakby zbladł. – Hanji, kretynko, nie masz co robić, tylko mnie nachodzić?

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, Levi. – burknęła.

Ale ten już jej nie słuchał. Mierzył się spojrzeniem ze stojącą z tyłu brunetką. Faktycznie byli do siebie „odrobinę" podobni.

– Mikasa? Co wy tu robicie? – zdziwił się dziewiętnastolatek.

Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się, po czym zerknęła na brata.

– My... Nie odbierałeś telefonu, więc...

– Przepraszam. Martwiłaś się?

– I to cholernie. – wtrącił się wyższy z szatynów. – Następnym razem może...

– Następnym razem może co, Kirschtein? – na dźwięk jego głosu koniomordy wzdrygnął się i przełknął głośno ślinę, co niebywale rozbawiło Erena.

– Przestań, bucu. – mruknęła okularnica. – Eren, idź i zrób mu może herbaty, bo po prostu...

– Jasna sprawa. Chodź. – Yeager zaprowadził Levi'a do kuchni, gdzie ten usadowił się na krześle i spojrzał na dzieciaka, który po chwili postawił przed nim ręcznie malowany kubek z gorącą herbatą, a potem szczerze się uśmiechnął, czemu przyglądał się nadal stojący w wejściu Jean.

❄

Podczas tych nietypowych odwiedzin, Eren dowiedział się, że Mikasa i Jean muszą wrócić do Stanów na przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. Nie był pewien, po co dokładnie. Wiedział jednak, co to może znaczyć. Co prawda dziewczyna dała mu wolną rękę, pozwalając zostać w mieszkaniu tak długo, jak tylko chciał, ale... Levi miał inne plany. Nim młodszy Yeager zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wszystkie jego rzeczy zostały przewiezione z powrotem do mieszkania Ackermanna. Ucieszyło go to. Dzięki temu mogli spędzać razem więcej czasu. Uśmiech nie chciał zniknąć z twarzy chłopaka, co nie uszło uwadze mężczyzny. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uwielbiał patrzeć na uśmiechniętego dzieciaka. Tego wieczoru położył się o wiele wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj. Długo nie mógł zasnąć, a gdy wreszcie odpłynął, dręczyły go koszmary. Jeden z nich był wyjątkowo natrętny. Powtarzał się. Czasem kilka razy na noc, co dobijało czarnowłosego. Budził się wtedy z niemym krzykiem na ustach. A przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że niemym. Szatynowi leżącemu w łóżku serce się krajało, kiedy słyszał ten krzyk, jednak... Bał się iść i sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i skierował się prosto do sypialni bruneta. Zapukał cicho, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

– Pa... – ugryzł się w język. – W-wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho.

– Sam już nie wiem. – rzekł w odpowiedzi.

Nastolatek podszedł niepewnie i usiadł na brzegu łóżka obok trzydziestolatka.

– Co takiego... Co takiego ci się śni...? – spojrzał na niego.

– Coś, o czym chciałbym zapomnieć, ale nęka mnie co noc. Zaraz dojdzie do tego, że zacznę bać się zamykać oczy, Eren. – kobalt napotkał szmaragdową zieleń.

– Ja... Jak mogę ci pomóc? – zacisnął ręce na miękkim materacu.

– Po prostu bądź. – rzekł cicho. – Nie chcę tracić cię z oczu. Chcę wiedzieć, że jesteś.

Młodszy ułożył się naprzeciw Ackermanna, spoglądając mu w oczy. Leżeli tak przez chwilę. Następnie Yeager przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, wtulając się w jego tors.

– Levi...? – schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, czując obejmujące go ramiona.

– No?

– Kocham cię. – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie.

– Też cię kocham, Eren. – przytulił go do siebie.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się. Niedługo potem zasnął. Mężczyzna także. Nie dręczyły go już koszmary. Resztę tej nocy przespał spokojnie, czując bicie serca nastolatka. Spali do południa. Otworzyli oczy niemal w tym samym momencie, więc pierwszą rzeczą, jaką obaj zobaczyli po przebudzeniu, były zaspane tęczówki tego drugiego.

– Miałeś jeszcze jakieś koszmary? – spytał niepewnie zielonooki.

– Właściwie to nie. – zmarszczył brwi. – Chwila, który dzisiaj?

Zerknęli na wyświetlacz telefonu bruneta.

– Dwudziesty czwa... – nie dokończył, bo do pokoju właśnie wkroczyła oburzona szatynka.

– Że też nie wstyd ci spać do południa w Wigilię, ty...! – urwała, dostrzegłszy nastolatka leżącego w ramionach czarnowłosego. – O cholera.

– Nauczysz ty się kiedyś pukać, Hanji? – burknął, podnosząc się do siadu, jednak nie rozluźnił uścisku, w wyniku czego szatyn podniósł się razem z nim, a jego policzki miały barwę dojrzałego pomidora.

– Wybaczcie. Ale przecież mieliśmy jechać po choinkę, a wszystkie sklepy zamykają dzisiaj wcześniej i...

– Dobra. Czekaj na dole. Zaraz tam będziemy. – przeczesał włosy dłonią.

Kiedy wyszła, przyłożył dłoń do czoła i zerknął na dzieciaka, który spojrzał na jego nogę.

– Jesteś pewien, że...

– Dam radę. Jest lepiej. Zbieraj się.

❄

Zapowiadało się na wyjątkowy wieczór. Błyszcząca, niczym kula disco, choinka sięgała niemal sufitu, a po całym mieszkaniu Levi'a roznosiły się cudowne zapachy potraw wigilijnych. Stół był pięknie ozdobiony, a pod drzewkiem na środku salonu znajdowała się góra prezentów. Ackermann zwykle spędzał święta sam. Co roku Hanji wraz z Moblitem zapraszali go do siebie, lecz zawsze odmawiał. Tym razem, za namową Erena, to on zaprosił tę dwójkę na Wigilię. W tle leciały puszczone przez wybranka Zoe piosenki świąteczne, a oni usiedli przy stole. Jedli, śmiali się, trochę śpiewali, rozmawiali... Panowała przyjemna, rodzinna atmosfera. Problem pojawił się, kiedy okularnica dobrała się do wina. Za otwieranie prezentów zabrali się, gdy wybiła dwudziesta druga. Szatynka dostała nowy ekspres do kawy, jej narzeczony zegarek, a jeśli chodzi o czarnowłosego... Gdy rozerwał papier, momentalnie zamarł.

– Skąd ty to...

– Wróciłem tam jeszcze. – odezwał się cicho. – Dała mi go kilka dni przed wypadkiem. Przypomniałem sobie o nim, przechodząc niedaleko domu ojca.

Brunet trzymał w rękach album. Album, który widział na oczy masę razy, zanim... Zanim zginęli. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem.

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę. – odłożył prezent na bok i wyciągnął spod choinki dosyć spory pakunek, który podał Yeagerowi.

Zastanawiał się, czy trafił. Może chłopak już to miał, a on o tym nie wiedział? Siedząca nieopodal z lampką wina okularnica wytrzeszczyła oczy, widząc prezent nastolatka w całej jego okazałości. Eren zakrył usta dłonią. Sztaluga. Dostał od Levi'a sztalugę, o której marzył od dzieciaka. Nigdy nie miał własnej. Spojrzał na niego, a następnie rzucił mu się na szyję.

Resztę czasu spędzili na rozmowach. Kilka minut przed północą, czarnowłosy ulotnił się razem z dzieciakiem do drugiego pokoju. Wreszcie chwila upragnionego spokoju. Stali naprzeciw siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Cisza między nimi nie była krępująca, a wręcz przeciwnie – przyjemna. Ich twarze zbliżały się do siebie coraz bardziej.

– Levi...? – szepnął szatyn, gdy ich wargi już miały się zetknąć.

– No?

– **Weso** **ł** **ych** **Ś** **wi** **ą** **t...** – zerknął na wiszący za nim zegarek, na którym właśnie wybiła północ. – **I wszystkiego najlepszego.**


End file.
